Homosexuality
by Haruka Suko
Summary: This is based on a true story of my personal circle of friends. Wrote this years ago.


Title: Homosexuality  
Author: Haruka xHaruka17xa...  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW  
Pairing: 1+3/1x3  
Rating: NC-17  
WARNING: Strong Issues of Hate and Harassment, OOC, Violence, Rape, and Language. Note: I wrote this because this exact story happened recently to two dear friends of mines. I decided to write this to release my anger. Thank you for reading. Please read and review.

Trowa ran as fast as he could. He was turning from hallway to hallway, running from his attackers. This all started just last Friday:

Heero and Trowa had been together for two years. They were in love, but they never displayed their affections in public. They were homosexuals and the college they attended and the town they were in didn't exactly except 'different' people or taste.

Heero was the very popular basketball captain. While Trowa was a writer, but wasn't anywhere near popularity. They only knew him as Heero's follower. People often asked Heero why he hung around a nobody like Trowa Barton. Heero would simply tell them, he was an important 'friend'.

For two years they had been together, but never did more then lip lock in the privacy of either one's dorm room.

They hadn't made love yet, but today was their two-year anniversary, and Heero had plans to show his heart's desire, just how much he wanted the whimpering boy beneath him.

Heero furiously kissed at Trowa's mouth, making him whimper as he fondled his left nipple beneath his shirt. Heero quickly moved back and took his shirt off, as well as Trowa's.

"Heero...isn't Duo...Coming back?" Trowa panted.

"He has a date" Was all the response Heero gave him.

Duo was Heero's 'straight' roommate, and a co-player on the basketball team, who was out with his girlfriend at the moment.

"Your talking to much" Heero said, as he kissed his way down Trowa's chest. Trowa stopped breathing as Heero was kissing and licking at his belly button, while unzipping his pants.

"Heero!" He yelped, as Heero freed his huge arousal. "What are y...Ahhh!" Trowa moaned/gasped and shivered as Heero swallowed his manhood whole. Trowa arched his back off the bed, while Heero pulled the remain of his pants off.

As he pleasured Trowa with his mouth, Heero removed his own pants and briefs.

"Heero! I'm gonna I...AHHHNN!!!" Trowa moaned/screamed as his first climax of the night hit him. Heero spit some of the come on his fingers and looked up at his heavily breathing love.

"Baby? Do you trust me?" He asked. Trowa nodded with his eyes still closed. Heero inserted a coated finger.

"Relax baby" Heero said in a sexy, husky voice. Trowa nodded, eyes still tightly closed and tried relaxing his muscles.

Heero grabbed hold of his semi-erect arousal and started stroking him as he inserted an other finger. Trowa whimpered as Heero repeatedly brushed up against Trowa's pleasure spot. Heero swallowed his manhood once more, adding a third finger as he did so, making Trowa moan loudly at the many sensations Heero was giving him.

"Take me...please!" Trowa moaned, arching his back off the bed, while throwing his head back in a silent cry.

Heero positioned himself at Trowa's entrance, and lifted Trowa's left leg over his shoulder and entered him slowly, enjoying seeing Trowa's beautiful flushed face. They both panted at the unbelievable sensation it was to being linked.

Heero kissed Trowa as he made slow and hard love to him, who repeatedly moaned in his mouth breathlessly.

Meanwhile outside in the hallway...

"Dude, who do you think Heero's fucking?" Quatre asked Duo, who had his ear against the door, listening to the moans coming from his and Heero's room.

"Yo! I wanna see who it is! What chick is Heero banging now?" Wufei asked. Duo nodded.

They quietly opened the door, and what they saw shocked them;

Heero 'fucking' and 'kissing' his follower, Trowa Barton.

They quickly closed the door, as they heard Trowa scream Heero's name in climax, and a growl from Heero.

"What the fuck? Heero's a fag?" Duo said in disbelief.

"That queer follower of his...It's his fault. He's gonna pay" Quatre said.

"That is so gross, the captain of the basketball team, a fudge packer...eeeewwww!" Wufei said.

"We gotta tell the others on the team, they have to know." Duo said.

They left.

--------

After coming down from their high, Heero laid holding Trowa in his arms, passing his hand threw his hair. Trowa nuzzled his chest and neck lovingly.

"I love you Heero" Trowa said shyly. He was the shy, 'girly' one out of the two, but he loved his 'man' Heero Yuy deeply.

"I love you too baby" Heero started. "Did I...did I push you too fast into this? Were you ready?" Heero asked concerned. Trowa looked up at him blushing.

"No, you didn't push me into it. I was very nervous though" He said looking down.

"Nervous? Why?" Heero asked sitting up.

"Because, I didn't know what you would think of me...naked" Trowa said, looking away.

Heero reached out his hand and turned his chin to face him.

"Trowa, I love 'you', I can never be disappointed with you in any way, understand baby?" Heero said caressing his face. Trowa smiled and nodded.

Heero kissed him, sinking him back into the mattress.

--------

For the past 3 days, Heero's 'friends' were acting strange, as if they were angry with him but he couldn't figure out why.

He and the team had just finished practice and he was now alone in the locker room, or so he thought.

He opened his locker and found a note that instructed him to look behind him. He complied.

"Baby! What are you doing here?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Trowa.

"I missed you" Trowa answered then kissed him.

--------

"I miss you" Duo repeated in a little girly voice, imitating Trowa. Him, Quatre, Wufei, along with 3 other guys from the team were hiding, quietly watching Heero and Trowa kissing.

Trowa went down on his knees and made love to Heero with his mouth and tongue. Heero gasped and berried his hands in Trowa's hair.

"Gross! Let's go"

They left unnoticed.

--------

Heero was sleeping, when his teammates attacked him, blind folded and gagged him, and tied his hand tightly back.

"So Heero, we found out you and Trowa like dick and ass, lets see how much your bitch likes it" Duo said smiling.

They took Heero to the locker room and beat him. They punched him and kicked him, but not too much. because they wanted him to watch the show the others were gonna bring. They tied him to a chair. Heero struggled against the bindings.

--------

Trowa was sitting at his desk in his dorm room. He was wearing his glasses, with his favorite forest green sweat pants, with a white T-shirt.

"Hey Trowa! Come here, I wanna talk to ya." Duo said.

Trowa looked behind him to see Duo, Quatre, Wufei and one other person he didn't know from the team, standing in his room. He got up and smiled nervously.

"Um, what can I do something for you guys?" Trowa asked shyly, pushing up his glasses on his nose.

Duo got up close to Trowa's face.

"Well,..." Duo looked furious, he grabbed Trowa's manhood and balls threw his pants and squeezed hard, making Trowa yelp in pain and lean against Duo, grabbing his wrist for him to let go.

"Ahhh what...are you doing!!?" Trowa managed to ask.

Duo tightened his grip, making him scream.

"You turned Heero into a fucking fag!" Duo barked. Trowa's eyes widened.

Quatre took Trowa's glasses and broke them, showing so to Trowa.

"So? How long have you been sucking Heero's dick? You queer!" Duo barked, letting go of Trowa's package, and quickly grabbing him by the collar and slamming him against the wall.

"How long!!?" He yelled.

"Two years.." Trowa said out of breath. Duo's eyes got darker.

He punched Trowa in the stomach, who hunched over and Quatre punched him in the face. Wufei kicked him in the stomach, which sent him threw his already open dorm room door.

Trowa was on the floor, bleeding from his lip and nose. He looked up to see them walking towards him. He stumbled to his feet a started running.

Trowa ran as fast as he could. He was turning from hallway to hallway, running from his attackers.

He turned a corner that lead either outside or to the boy's locker room. Just as he turned the corner, a baseball bat came slamming into his stomach and ribs, making him flip in midair and fell on his back. Trowa was knocked out.

Duo and the others shortly arrived.

"Great job Millardo" Duo said. Millardo was triumphantly holding the baseball bat.

They picked up Trowa and took him into the locker room.

--------

Heero watched as they brought a lifeless Trowa into the showers, where he was tied to a chair.

They dropped Trowa's body on the tile floor. Trowa grunted in pain, at the contact.

"Your gonna pay queer" Duo said hatefully.

Quatre and Wufei picked Trowa up by the arms, and held him up for Duo.

Duo repeatedly punched him. Trowa had blood running from his nose and mouth.

"You wanna suck dick and be fucked up the ass? That's just fine with us" Quatre said.

They slammed Trowa against the wall, facing it, and his head was turned to face Heero, who angrily tugged at his bonds.

The boys ripped Trowa's cloths off, making him shake with pain and fear.

Trowa's heart was pounding; he had never been so scared in his life.

"Ready" Duo said in his ear, as he unzipped his pants and spread Trowa's legs, while Quatre and Wufei held him against the wall. Duo spread Trowa's cheeks and poisoned himself.

Trowa was breathing hard, and tears were rolling furiously down his face, as he tightly closed his eyes.

"Now, scream" Duo said, thrusting himself to the hilt into Trowa, splitting him in half. Trowa screamed out in pain, as Duo repeatedly slammed into Trowa, ripping him inside.

Trowa could feel the blood running down his thighs.

When Duo was done, Quatre took a turn, raping and ripping the screaming and crying Trowa in half.

Heero could only watch what they were doing to his love, he tried to get free from the tight grips of the ropes but it was useless.

The rest of the team took their turns at Trowa's body. Raping his anal, violating him. They forced their cocks into Trowa's mouth, making him choke and gag.

After their sexual fun, they beat him with baseball bats, fists and feet.

Heero's eyes were drowning in tears, at the site of his love lying motionless on the white tile floor of the showers. So much bloodÂ…

"There you go, that's what you deserve, turning one of us into one of you, sick" Duo said, kicking Trowa one last time, then turning two of the showers on his lifeless body, the blood and cum running down the drains.

They untied Heero, punching him once and then left the room laughing.

Heero ran and slip to Trowa. He picked him up in his arms, cradling his head.

"Baby! Trowa! Please wake up, please!" Heero begged him.

Trowa opened his eyes slowly but slightly. He mouthed 'help me', unable to speak, then closed his eyes again. Heero wrapped him into large towels, trying to stop the bleeding between Trowa's legs, but it wouldn't stop. He ran to the pay phone and called the police.

--------

Trowa lay in bed, critically monitored. The police had filled it as a Hate Crime. The doctors had quickly patched up Heero, who was now sitting at Trowa's bedside, holding his hand, kissing it and crying for his love.

Trowa had lost a lot of blood. Heero was terrified he was gonna die.

"Please don't die Trowa, please...baby I love you so much...Please" Heero kept repeating.

Hilde over heard Heero cry. She was a volunteer nurse, but she was also Duo Maxwell's now ex-girlfriend.

Duo and the others had been expelled from College and arrested for rape and attempted murder.

It had already been a week, and Heero had been by Trowa's side every minute.

Now Hilde stood in the doorway, unnoticed, listening to Heero cry for his love, once again.

"Please baby wake up... We'll go away, anywhere you want,...please Trowa wake up...I need you" Heero whimpered, holding Trowa's cold hand to his lips, repeatedly kissing it.

Hilde hadn't agreed at all with what Duo and the others had done to Trowa. It was beyond wrong. When she had found out who had done this, she had threw her engagement ring back at Duo and walked out of his room. The last time she heard, he was in jail.

--------

A little over a year had past. Heero had finished College and was now a successful Architect.

Trowa had only recently woke from his coma. He was completely healed, but he couldn't walk. His legs had been shattered during his attack with the baseball bats. They were permanently unusable.

Heero had quickly moved him into his new two-story house, which he had designed. There was an elevator put in for Trowa. Heero had 3 alarm systems installed.

At the moment they were taking a bubble bath. It soothed and relaxed him. He told Heero it made him feel as if he was in a cloud. He turned and nuzzled Heero's neck and chest lovingly, and looked up at him.

"I still can't believe this is real..." Trowa whispered, looking at Heero in awe. Heero lightly kissed Trowa's nose.

"Can't believe what?" He asked in his sexy deep voice with his azure blue eyes shining.

Trowa blushed and looked down, while rubbing his finger on Heero's chest.

"That your still with me, I mean I was in a coma for 10 months and your still here..." He said shyly glancing up at Heero.

"Baby I love you, more then anything. I cried by your bed for so long, I would 'never' leave you. You're my baby, Trowa..." Heero said with a smooth smile. Trowa blushed and smiled.

"I was afraid to loose you to someone else, even before...what happen..." Trowa said suddenly looking down at the water as if interested.

Heero lifted his chin up to him.

"Never...you will never get rid of me. And baby, they're gone now; they'll never get out of jail" Heero stated calmly. Trowa slightly smiled and nodded.

Heero reached over and grabbed a red rose he had brought with him in the bathroom. He handed it to Trowa, who smelled it, but then eyed it suspiciously.

"What's..." He took the small but perfect ring from the top center of the rose. The ring was silver and had a white heart shaped diamond. He looked up at Heero with tears in his eyes. Heero took his shaky hands into his, and kissed them, while staring directly into Trowa's Emerald eyes.

"Marry me baby, let me take care of you" Heero said.

Trowa cried furiously, repeating 'yes' over and over. Heero kissed him deeply.

OWARI


End file.
